Por un Sueño
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: [Sorato] Esta historia fue un sueño mio, y la quise publicar lo antes posible. Capitulo 8: Sin Permitirse... Cuando el Destino sea Bendito y mis Palabras sean Fieles, entonces... Volveremos a Encontrarnos...
1. Amor Soñado

Holas! Este es un nuevo fic, si, se que tengo otros trabajos pendientes y que aun no están terminados, no se preocupen los continuare, pero esto… fue por obra del destino, esta historia, como lo dice el titulo, fue por un sueño, sip, yo la soñé, y me daba vueltas en la cabeza cada vez que quería escribir algo para Ubi Sunt o para Casi Perfecto, bueno, aquí esta, no será muy larga, 4 capítulos máximo, pero espero que la lean. Comenzamos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por un Sueño**

**Capitulo 1: **Amor Soñado.

_En un hermoso campo, con fresco césped de verde brillante, árboles por doquier, uno que otro cerezo y la luz de las estrellas alumbrando la oscura noche, se encontraban dos jóvenes, la muchacha de cabello rojizo, y el joven, con doradas hebras._

_-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?- pregunto Sora rompiendo la magnificencia del silencio._

_-porque esta mal, ¿Cuándo has escuchado una historia donde una hermosa angelito se casa con un horrible demonio?_

_-el que nunca haya pasado no quiere decir que este mal, nosotros podemos inventar esa historia y…_

_-no, Sora entiéndeme, no debemos._

_-si no me quieres como soy… hazme como tu Yamato._

_-no, arruinarías tu vida como yo hice con la mía, eso no debe pasar, tampoco nuestro amor debe pasar, pero sabes que siempre te recordare- con su mano, delicadamente levanto el mentón de la pelirroja, esta le esquivo la mirada, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pequeños pedazos- mira a las estrellas…_

_Takenocuhi, algo confusa, obedeció, miro con anhelo cada una de las brillantes estrellas, que estaban ahí en el cielo, ahí, iluminando la noche para ellos._

_-pide un deseo- le dijo el rubio._

_-tu, te quiero a ti- respondió casi inmediatamente, mientras bajaba la mirada y veía directamente a los profundos ojos azules._

_-si quieres mi corazón, adelante, ya lo tienes, mi alma, cada pedazo de ella es para ti, pero… no podemos estar juntos Sora, no podemos…- Sora soltó un suspiro y se acurruco en el pecho de su amado, aun triste, sabia que sus mas grandes deseos, estar con el, no se iban a consumar. _

_-entonces… pido… tenerte siempre en mi memoria, nunca olvidarte, y nunca olvidar todo este amor._

_Yamato esbozo una sonrisa, y con voz suave, comenzó a decirle al oído a su amada:_

_-El cielo brilla de estrellas- Takenocuhi de inmediato volteo a mirar su rostro, había un brillo, algo inusual en sus ojos.- la Tierra esta opaca de odio y maldad, maldad que va consumiendo mi alma cada día mas…_

_Con estas palabras, la pelirroja se entristeció, esa era una de las razones por la cual no iban a estar juntos._

_-Una estrella brilla en la Tierra: tu, quisiera tenerte siempre: no, nosotros no hacemos juego, en nosotros no hay amor._

_Ante eso Sora estuvo a punto de replicar, pero fue callada con un beso de Ishida, después, contra sus labios, siguió hablando- Quiéreme, me pides, me desgarra, me tortura, me amas._

_-la maldad y la bondad no van de la mano- continuo la pelirroja- como los ángeles y demonios no se aman._

_-pide un deseo, tu, tienes mi corazón adelante, mi alma, cada pedazo de ella es para ti, pero no estaremos juntos, no…_

---------

-Yamato…

---------

_Después de tales palabras, ambos comenzaron a besarse con infinito amor, tal vez se volverían a ver si, ¿pero quien se los aseguraba? Nadie, debían aprovechar cada minuto juntos._

_-no te vallas, ¿Qué importan los demás?_

_-exactamente mi amor, pero ¿Qué importas tu?..._

---------

-no te vayas…

---------

-_eres mi vida, no me perdonaría nunca ponerte en peligro._

_-a tu lado nunca estoy en peligro, y si lo estoy, no me importa, los pocos días, horas o minutos de vida que tenga a partir del momento en que revelemos nuestro amor, quiero pasarlos contigo._

_-¡no!_

---------

-no me dejes…

---------

_-no, ya te lo dije, no me perdonaría que te pase algo, adiós.- Yamato se levanto del césped, sacudió ligeramente su vestuario. Sora tomo con fuerza una de las piernas del rubio._

_-no te vayas…_

_-adiós mi amor- le beso ligeramente los labios, y se fue._

_-adiós…_

--------

-adiós Yamato…

-hey Sora, ¿Quién es Yamato?- pregunto una mujer mayor moviendo ligeramente a la pelirroja.- ¿es un amigo de tu clase?

-¿eh?- dijo al fin, al abrir sus ojos.- ¿Yamato?

-si, lo dijiste dormida, ¿Quién es?

-no lo se- contesto algo confusa, poso una mano en su cabeza, le dolía un poco, miro hacia el reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche.- madre, son las tres de la mañana- renegó.

-bueno… me despertaste hablando dormida, creí que te pasaba algo.

-no nada madre, buenas noches- dicho esto volvió a tumbarse contra su cama, cayendo nuevamente, en un sueño profundo…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Si, un sueño algo raro, pero le juro que si lo tuve, no es ninguna invención ni nada. A esta historia aun le falta, así que… espero que sigan leyéndola si les gusto dejen RRs por favor… y si no, díganmelo para mejorar.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora: Sofia-Princess


	2. El Angel del Bar

**Por un Sueño**

**Capitulo 2: **El Ángel del Bar

Una melena pelirroja se agitaba con el viento nocturno, la dueña de tan hermosa cabellera iba caminando por la acera, con su mochila en un hombro, apenas había salido de la universidad de diseño de Odaiba.

-''Ese muchacho''- pensó, su mente se traslado por inercia al sueño que había tenido la noche pasada, en el que se encontraba con el supuesto amor de su vida.

Esos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio, esa sonrisa que derretía, esa piel que te hacia morir por tan solo rozarla con uno de tus dedos… No podía creer que de verdad su mente había creado a ser mas divino, por su apariencia, imposible que fuera malo, como en su sueño había dicho el mismo.

-''El cielo brilla de estrellas''- se había estado repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez… ¿¡como había sido tan tonta como para olvidar el poema soñado!?- ''La tierra esta opaca por el odio y la maldad…''

Hasta ahí, no recordaba nada mas, se frustraba intensamente al no recordarlo, ¡no podía ser posible! Quizás ese sueño había sido una señal, y ese poema, de verdad la llevaría con el amor de su vida…

Movió su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, era imposible que con un simple sueño todo su destino estuviera escrito ¿no?

Sintió sus piernas detenerse, se sintió bastante estùpida ¿Cómo que sus piernas se detuvieron? Se supone que ella las controla, mas… algo se lo impedía, miro a ambos lados, por uno, la avenida atestada de autos, y por el otro, una entrada, arriba de el, había un enorme letrero de neon que decía: ''Dreamers'' y ella no era exactamente alguien que dominara el ingles, pero aun así, se aventuro a entrar…

Lo primero que vio fue la barra, donde se veía que el dueño estaba muy apurado preparando los tragos, miro hacia el otro lado y se encontró con pequeñas mesas, para dos personas máximo, y todas las sillas hacia un lugar especifico… un pequeño escenario, con un banquito, una guitarra recargada en el y un micrófono.

Se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la plataforma, no fuera ser uno de esos bares donde obligaban a la gente del publico a cantar, no tenia mala voz pero… solo cantaba en la ducha.

Las luces del frente se apagaron, espero unos minutos, lo mas seguro era que el show estaba próximo a empezar, aguzo la vista para tratar de ver de quien eran los pasos que se escuchaban al subir los pequeños escalones. Luces de colores iluminaron al joven que ya estaba sentado en el banquito y con la guitarra en sus manos, Sora pensó nuevamente:

-''Esos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio, esa sonrisa que derretía, esa piel que te hacia morir por tan solo rozarla con uno de tus dedos… lo estoy viendo justo frente a mi''

-Buenas noches, espero hayan tenido un buen día- dijo por el micrófono con voz suave y relajante, Sora sentía que se le salía el alma con escuchar esa voz- esta canción… espero que les guste.

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra finamente, Sora estaba perdida, ese Ángel había dejado de hablar, ya no escuchaba nada, su mente se concentraba en recordar esa preciosa voz…

---------

_Usted me cuenta que nosotros dos_

_Fuimos amantes_

_Y que llegamos juntos a vivir_

_algo importante_

---------

¡Lo había escuchado de nuevo! Su voz era tan preciosa que hasta le daban ganas de llorar, el no podía ser el chico de su sueño, el no podría ser malo, su rostro denotaba tristeza, pero nunca maldad…

---------

_Me temo que lo suyo es un error_

_Yo estoy de hace tiempo sin amor_

_Y el ultimo que tuve fue un borrón_

_En mi cuaderno_

---------

Sus ojos, esos ojos que la habían cautivado en ese hermoso sueño, en el que había podido tocar su rostro, abrazar su cuerpo, besar sus labios… Todo allí había sido tan maravilloso…

---------

_Usted me cuenta que hasta le rogué_

_Que no se fuera_

_Y que su adiós dejo a mi corazón_

_Sin primavera_

---------

Como si fuera una marioneta se levanto de la silla, comenzó a caminar, directo al escenario, tal vez después se sentiría estùpida de que ese chico tan apuesto la viera ahí caminando mientras soñaba, pero no le importaba, solo quería ver su rostro mas de cerca…

---------

_Que anduve por ahí de bar en bar_

_llorando sin podérmela olvidar_

_gastándome la piel en recordar_

_su juramento_

---------

Se sentó en la mesa mas cercana que encontró vacía, el Ángel la miro, se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, no podía evitarlo al sentirse observada por el ''amor de su vida'' Por su amor soñado…

---------

_Perdón, no la quisiera lastimar_

_Tal Vez, lo que me cuenta sea verdad_

_lamento contrariarla pero yo_

_No la recuerdo_

---------

Aplausos, silbidos, ovaciones, el publico estaba de pie, ella también se levanto, y comenzó a aplaudir, para el, para quien había ganado su corazón en tan solo dos noches, una de fantasía, y ahora esta real

-Muchas gracias amado publico- ¿amado? Ella era parte del publico ¿o sea que de cierto modo la amaba?- recuerden, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, canto para ustedes aquí cada Jueves

Coloco su guitarra en su espalda y bajo del escenario, después, salio por la puerta de atrás… Sora seguía inmóvil, ahí parada ''Yamato Ishida'' Era el… no había duda, y no podía dejarlo ir.

Corrió hasta salir por la misma puerta, volteo para todos lados, y lo encontró a su derecha, sentado en el suelo, recargado contra la pared, sacaba un poco de melodía a su guitarra, mientras miraba las estrellas.

-El cielo brilla de estrellas…- solo pudo decir ella…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Ojala no me haya tardado mucho con la actualización ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews en el primer capitulo! Fueron muchos, de verdad, muchas gracias, no los defraudare con este fic

Pasando a otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no me costo mucho hacerlo, la canción me ayudo mucho, para los que quieran saber se llama Amnesia y es de José José.

Bueno… ¡¡¡por favor dejen sus review!!! No importa si es una critica buena o mala, yo las leeré con mucho gusto

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	3. Luz de Noche

**Por un Sueño**

**Capitulo 3: **Luz de Noche.

Las estrellas le iluminaban el blanco rostro, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con la luna… era hermoso, ser mas perfecto no podría existir en la Tierra…

-el cielo brilla de estrellas…- solo pudo decir ella.

El joven rubio levanto su mirada con interrogación hacia la joven pelirroja que ahora yacía allí, parada aun sin soltar la perilla de la puerta trasera, sus labios entreabiertos soltando seguidos suspiros, sus ojos eran hermosos, y su cabello de fuego se movía con la brisa nocturna.

Se quedaron así, mirándose por varios momentos, perdidos en el tiempo, perdidos en el silencio, en la luz que les brindaba la noche para mirar con claridad las facciones de sus rostros…

-mmm… ¿deseas algo?- pregunto por fin Yamato, la pelirroja mordió su labio inferior, como hubiera deseado permanecer mas tiempo así, en silencio solo mirándose uno al otro.

-no… yo solo… quería…- tartamudeaba la joven.

-¿si?- pregunto una vez mas, tratando de que su voz sonara suave y calmada, para darle confianza a su nueva acompañante de la noche.

-quería… felicitarte- soltó al fin, y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer- cantas maravillosamente… y… quería ver tus ojos una vez mas- finalizo con una sonrisa, ahora fue el rubio Ishida quien se sonrojo, ¿motivo? El no lo sabia, muchas otras chicas se lo habían dicho ya… pero ella, parecía especial…

-emh, gracias- dijo, mientras se levantaba y sacudía su vestuario, Sora miro con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos, le recordo la parte de su sueño donde el le decía adiós y se iba de su lado.

-¿Yamato?- pregunto antes de que el se marchara.

-¿si?

-de casualidad…- dudo unos momentos antes seguir hablando- ¿ya nos… conocíamos?

Yamato ladeo su rostro y arqueo una ceja, no sabia muy bien como responder esa pregunta ¿Qué si la habia visto? Nunca, pero sentía, una conexión… algo que le hacia dudar, tal vez, una vida pasada, un momento por la calle… No lo recordaba.

-no lo creo… yo, no lo recuerdo.

-bueno… no importa, disculpa por entretenerte, un placer hablar contigo- se dio la media vuelta, avanzo unos cuantos pasos, antes de que Yamato la llamara de nuevo.

-¿y tu como te llamas?- le grito, se había quedado inmóvil por unos instantes, admirando cada parte de su persona, tratando de recordar, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba avanzando para irse.

-Takenocuhi… Sora Takenocuhi- regreso, solo para estrechar su mano, sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando sus dedos rozaron, y una calidez indescriptible cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron.

-Yamato Ishida… me gustaría… verte el próximo jueves aquí… tal vez, podríamos hablar un poco mas…

-¿no puede ser ahora?- pregunto rápidamente, no quería alejarse de el.

-no… y, te sugiero que te marches ya, unas personas vendrás a verme, debo estar solo.

-esta bien… entonces, nos vemos el próximo jueves- dijo ilusionada al soltar su mano, este se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, Sora aun mas sonrojada, se quedo quieta.

-adiós… mi ángel- le susurro al oído con suavidad, haciendo que Sora se estremeciera, para finalizar, beso su mejilla y dio media vuelta.- no me falles, quiero verte- y se fue…

Sora seguía allí, tocando delicadamente con su mano la mejilla, con los labios entre cerrados, haciendo que el vapor de su interior saliera al frió de la noche. Unos hombres totalmente cubiertos del rostro pasaron a su lado, pero ella apenas y lo noto, seguía allí inmóvil, siendo iluminada, por la luz de la noche…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Lamento la tardanza, estaba algo ocupada con el inicio del nuevo bimestre (entupidas portadas ¬¬) Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de mi fic mil gracias a esas personas que están dejando sus reviews, que bueno que les gusta el fic.

Bueno, lo mas seguro es que en el siguiente capitulo mencione la verdadera identidad de Yamato jijijijijiji y pues… se conocerán mejor y comenzara a surgir un amor mas profundo

Déjenme un review plis!!! No se ardan ni 5 minutos acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	4. Con un Beso

**Por un Sueño.**

**Capitulo 4: **Con un Beso…

Camino solo un poco mas y giro a la derecha, para que aquella hermosa joven no pudiera ver ni escuchar de lo que trataría con los otros hombres…

-''¿ya nos conocíamos?''- se pregunto mentalmente, no, nunca en su vida la había visto, porque claro, si hubiera sido así, hubiera tenido un motivo para no arruinar su vida y ser feliz…

-Yamato- escucho mencionar su nombre, rápidamente se dio la media vuelta y se topo con dos hombres encapuchados y totalmente cubiertos del rostro, además, todas sus prendas eran oscuras.

-si, soy yo… ¿los mando…?

-no lo digas- le interrumpieron, y ambos sacaron un arma blanca de entre sus ropas.- no debes mencionar su nombre cerca de un lugar con tanta gente.

-entiendo- aun siendo amenazado por aquellos sujetos, Ishida se mostraba firme y sin ningún rastro de temor… no tenia nada que perder, aunque…

Nuevamente la imagen de aquella pelirroja con ojos rubíes como fuego reino en su mente ¿Cómo era que en tan solo unos minutos hubieran bastado para conquistarlo? Ni idea, pero bueno… debía cumplir su promesa y volver a verla el próximo jueves en el bar…

-¿tienes el dinero?- preguntaron de pronto sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, nuevamente enfoco su vista en ellos, de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones saco una gran cantidad de dólares, todos de 100…

-claro, no iba a fallar…- los sujetos de negro le arrebataron con brusquedad el dinero, esto hizo enfadar al rubio, nadie lo trataba de esa manera…

-¿y el sujeto?

-lo entierran mañana- volvió a decir con suma tranquilidad, era algo ya frecuente, unas cuantas amenazas, un entierro, y el se ganaba mas de medio millón de dólares...

-muy bien… el jefe no se equivoco contigo- dijo uno de los sujetos mientras pasaba sus dedos por el dinero, era demasiado…

-pero bueno, una lastima perder a un ejemplar como tu- ambos volvieron a apuntarle con sus navajas, aparentemente, dispuestos a atravesarle el pecho a Yamato con esas cosas…

-y es una bendición eliminar a dos insectos como ustedes- antes de que los otros le tocaran, el saco un arma de fuego de su abrigo, acciono el gatillo, y disparo dos veces…

Ambos sujetos cayeron al piso, sobre su pecho, donde había sido incrustada la bala, Yamato camino despacio hacia ellos y los despojo del dinero, tranquilamente, se marcho de allí…

Al dar con la avenida volvió a toparse con Sora, aparentemente allí se había quedado un buen rato, sus ojos eran vidriosos y tenia las manos juntas sobre el pecho…

-¿Yamato?- se acerco rápidamente hacia el y examino con rapidez y preocupación el cuerpo del rubio- ¿esta bien? Escuche dos disparos y…- se interrumpió al ver la enorme suma de dinero en la mano derecha del rubio.

Este, al darse cuenta que Takenocuhi miraba con interrogación el dinero, se escondió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo… ella despego su atención del dinero para mirar a los ojos de Yamato…

-¿y ese dinero?- pregunto con voz quebrada, no quería sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido, pero la respuesta era casi obvia- ¿tu…?

Yamato la tomo con fuerza de la cintura y la callo con sus labios, Sora estaba impactada por la rápida reacción del rubio, mas… ¿molestarse? Tal vez, si hubiera sido alguien mas le habría respondido con una bofetada y se habría alejado rápido de allí, pero con Yamato, solo se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que le transmitía aquel primer beso…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! XDDDDDD ya fue el primer beso!!!! Wooooo, pero… Yamato lo hizo solo para esquivar la pregunta de Sora¿lo lograra? Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo también la reacción de Sora sobre ese beso y mucho mas…

Mil gracias por los reviews que me han estado dejando y les agradecería infinitamente si me dejan aun mas XD

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	5. No es por Suerte

**Por un Sueño.**

**Capitulo 5: **No es por Suerte.

Sus labios se fueron separando lentamente, los dueños de esos labios, respiraban agitadamente, fue la primera vez que deseaban no respirar, pues ese había sido el único impedimento para seguir con aquel mágico roce de labios…

Se sobresaltaron de inmediato al escuchar como la puerta trasera del bar se abría, un montón de meseros y el gerente del lugar salieron, se sobresaltaron al ver dos hombres tirados en el piso y cubiertos de sangre.

-¡llama a la policía! El asesino no pudo haber ido muy lejos- le ordeno el gerente a uno de los meseros, este, deprisa regreso al interior del club, en el rostro de Yamato se vio una mirada de temor…

En efecto, era temor lo que reflejaba el mar de sus ojos, era cierto que ya había asesinado a algunos hombres antes, incluso mujeres, pero nunca le habían atrapado, y mucho menos… había sido descubierto por una pelirroja que acababa de conocer.

-¿Yamato?... ¿acaso tu…?- trato de continuar Takenocuhi con la pregunta que le había hecho antes de aquel beso tan maravilloso.

-aquí no- le interrumpió bruscamente, después, tomo con fuerza de su delicada mano y la llevo a la acera que daba directo con la avenida- te lo contare todo, pero aquí no.

Al decir esto, sintió como la mano de Sora le agarraba con mas fuerza, esto le daba a entender, que ella estaba interesada en lo que el tendría que explicarle, la pelirroja le siguió el paso y comenzaron a caminar lado con lado, tomados de la mano.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Sora le dio una calida sonrisa, y por mas que el trato de correspondérsela, no pudo, tal vez, era que no quería que aquella magnifica chica que apenas y conocía descubriera su verdad, sin siquiera haber tenido oportunidad de enamorarla, por lo menos seria feliz si le dejaba con la noticia, por haber conocido al verdadero amor… pero este no era su día de suerte…

-------------------------------------------------

Caminando ya mas tranquilos, pasaron por un hermoso parque, en lugar de descansar en una de las tantas bancas, Yamato siguió caminando, llevándola a un hermoso campo, totalmente despejado y cubierto de césped…

-¿tu fuiste quien disparo Yamato?- le pregunto con tranquilidad, era verdad que temía que su respuesta fuese afirmativa, no quería haberse enamorado de un asesino, pero si era así, ella misma ya lo había dicho, estaba enamorada de el, y quería pasar a su lado el resto de sus días.

-hay cosas que nunca deben pasar, ¿cierto Sora?- pregunto mientras se recostaba en el pasto, evadiendo con tranquilidad la respuesta que le tendría que dar a Sora.

-¿a que te refieres?

-no lo se, tal vez, nosotros nunca debimos conocernos, tal vez…

-¿estas diciendo que te arrepientes de haberme conocido?- su voz tembló un poco, no estaba preparada para escuchar algo como eso: ''el beso que me diste fue increíble pero te lo di para cerrarte la boca'' ¿acaso era eso lo que trataba de explicarle Yamato?

-no, estoy diciendo que algunas cosas no deberían pasar, como el hecho de que soy un asesino…- lo soltó en un susurro, tratando de que Sora no lo escuchara, mas todo lo contrario, ella agudizo su sentido del oído, y la noticia le impacto tremendamente.

Con ojos desorbitados y su mandíbula caída de la impresión, no pudo formular otra palabra mas que: ¡¡¿Qué?!!

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Ya el quinto capitulo el cual espero les hay gustado muchísimo.

Perdón!!! Por la tardanza en subir este capitulo, es que ya saben… ¡¡Es diciembre!! Y no hubo ni un maldito día en que no tuviera una cena, una comida o una posada u.u así que no tenia tiempo para escribir.

Ojala me dejen un review, con cualquier tipo de critica, ya sea hacia mi capitulo o a mi forma de escribir.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	6. Un Pasado Cruel

**Por un Sueño**

**Capitulo 6: **Un Pasado Cruel.

Sus hermosos ojos de fuego miraban con impacto al rubio, y sus pupilas cristalinas dejaban ver que las lagrimas estaban por salir, sus labios entre abiertos, no podían soltar palabra alguna, el cerebro de Sora aun se encontraba tratando de recordar, si de verdad había escuchado eso tan horrible, de los labios de Yamato.

-¿Qué?- repitió ya mas calmada y con menor impresión, el rubio giro su rostro para mirarla de frente, la pelirroja suavizo su rostro de asombro, estaba dispuesta a escuchar a Yamato, fuese lo que fuese.

-Lo que escuchaste ángel, soy un maldito asesino- lo dijo con un tono de crueldad en sus palabras, como si no le importara lo que Sora fuese a pensar de el.

Volteo nuevamente su rostro, sabia que Sora se levantaría y saldría corriendo de su lado, como siempre había pasado, se lamentaba por haberlo dicho, mas… ¿No hubiera sido peor después? ¿No hubiera sido peor tener días felices al lado de esa linda jovencita para que después ella se marchara de su lado por un pasado cruel? No, sabia que ese era el mejor momento…

Sin embargo, al sentir la mano calida de su acompañante, le hizo retractarse de lo que pensaba… ¿Y no hubiera sido mejor haber sido feliz por lo menos solo unos días, en lugar de estarse lamentando por siempre por nunca haber tenido ni un momento de dicha?

-Si no quieres hablar de ello comprendo… pero espero no te moleste decirte, que necesito saber… ¿Por qué?- en efecto, Takenouchi se levanto, pero solo para colocarse de frente a Ishida, este, tomo las delicadas manos de Sora entre las suyas robustas y ásperas, y las beso.

-¿Con decirte que fue un pasado cruel bastaría tu respuesta?- pregunto aun sin soltar las manos de su pequeño tesoro, la cual negó con la cabeza.- me lo imagine…

-Te lo repito Yamato, si te sientes incomodo con ese tema, no tienes porque contárselo a una desconocida como yo- respondió Sora, ahora ella, soltándose de las manos del rubio, para colocarlas en el blanco rostro de este.

-¿Pero te alejaras de mi no es cierto?- dijo con amargura, de cierto modo, eso le calaba en el corazón de un modo tan cruel, que si la respuesta fuera afirmativa, tendría que suicidarse.

-No… - musito quedamente, los ojos de mar del Ishida, reflejaban una tristeza muy grande, ella no quería ser causante de mas tristeza en esos bellos ojos azules, además, ella misma se atormentaría por dejar ir al bello Ángel del Bar.- Yo no estoy en posición de juzgarte Yamato…

-Pues entonces, señorita Takenocuhi- Sora sintió un escalofrió, que dulce se escuchaba su nombre al salir de esos bellos y delgados labios- usted tiene toda mi confianza…

Sora amplio una sonrisa soñadora, a la cual Yamato correspondió, la pelirroja, con mas confianza, se acerco al cuerpo del Ishida, acurrucándose entre sus brazos, el rubio beso su frente, e hizo que esta apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Fue hace un tiempo, cuando yo tenia 14 años…- hizo una pausa, recordar le dolía, pero tenia que sacarlo de su pecho, no era bueno para su corazón guardar tanto dolor.- fue un 20 de Abril…

**-Flash Back-**

_Un joven de cabellera larga y rubia, corría por las calles de Odaiba, trataba de refugiarse de la fuerte y helada lluvia con el abrigo de su uniforme. Impaciente, saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y las inserto en la cerradura de una hermosa casa situada frente al parque central._

_Abrió la puerta rápidamente, y deprisa, corrió a su habitación a tomar algunas cosas y entro a ducharse para no contraer un resfriado… no había nadie mas en la casa._

_Apenas salio, y el sonido del teléfono inundo la habitación, rompiendo el tranquilo, pero devastador silencio de la casa, Yamato contesto sin mucha prisa._

_-¿diga?- pregunto colocando el auricular en su oído, mientras lo sostenía con su hombro, sus manos estaban ocupadas encargándose de hacer un nudo en la toalla que cubría al rubio._

_-hospital central de Odaiba, ¿es usted familiar del señor Ishida?- dijo del otro lado una mujer, su voz se escuchaba cansada pero joven._

_-si, soy Yamato, su hijo…- respondió de inmediato, le preocupaba el asunto de que hablaran del hospital, y mas, por causa de su padre, rezaba porque no hubiera sufrido un accidente fatal._

_-necesitamos que venga de inmediato, su padre sufrió una herida de bala cuando salía de su trabajo, se desconoce a su agresor, pero necesitamos que venga cuanto antes... ¿Conoce la ubicación del hospital?_

_Ni siquiera se molesto en responder y colgó el teléfono, corrió a su habitación y se vistió lo mas rápido posible, lo mas veloz que pudo se coloco nuevamente sus zapatos húmedos que había dejado en la entrada de su hogar, al abrir la puerta, un hombre le esperaba afuera…_

_-¿Yamato Ishida?- pregunto con una voz ronca y áspera, la cual pertenecía al hombre que estaba parado en la entrada de su casa._

_-si soy yo- respondió furioso y desesperado, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al hospital para ver el estado de su padre, y no estaba de humor para recibir visitas.- ahora apártese, tengo prisa…_

_-Vendrás con nosotros- dijo otro sujeto que salio de la nada junto con dos mas, entre los 4, tomaron a Yamato, este trataba de zafarse en vano, uno de los sujetos le coloco un paño húmedo contra el rostro, e inmediatamente quedo bajo un profundo sueño._

---------

-no tenia idea adonde querían llevarme esos sujetos, al parecer la cosa con la que me drogaron era cloroformo… no pude saber a donde me llevaban- dijo apretando sus puños con ira, el solo recordar aquellos sucesos, la llenaba de una ira tremenda.

Sora aun recargando su rostro contra el hombro del rubio, escuchaba atenta las anécdotas de estesentía una pena increíble por todo lo malo que había pasado el joven Ishida.

---------

_Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, los parpados se le hacían inmensamente pesados, mas, después de un tiempo, el efecto del cloroformo paso, y pudo inspeccionar el lugar en el que se encontraba, todo estaba en penumbras…_

_-Yamato…- le hablo una voz desde algún lugar en la oscuridad, Ishida trato de mover sus manos adoloridas, mas estaban atadas contra su espalda, esa era la razón del dolor.- un placer… mi nombre es…_

_-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con brusquedad, no le interesaba nada sobre ese repugnante ser, solo quería saber donde estaba, como había llegado allí y que había pasado con su padre.- ¿Qué paso con mi padre?_

_-Falleció Yamato… hace unas dos horas, vaya que descansaste mucho, pero bueno, a lo que me interesa es…_

_-¿Por qué falleció?- interrumpió nuevamente, una tristeza le invadió por dentro, no una tristeza que le hacia llorar, la tristeza que se mezcla con la ira, formando un horrible y desconocido sentimiento de fuerza y debilidad._

_-Porque se lo merecía muchacho- respondió muy calmado el hombre con el que conversaba en medio de la oscuridad, Yamato trato de agudizar su vista para lograr ver a su interlocutor, mas no logro nada, y bajo su cabeza, apenas logrando ver, el negro de sus pantalones.- ese canalla nos debía mucho dinero…_

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto mas interesado, el dolor en su cuerpo y en su alma crecía rápidamente, solo quería salir de allí, y atrapar al maldito responsable de la muerte de su padre… quien probablemente era con quien charlaba- ¿ustedes asesinaron a mi padre?_

_-Si… como ya dije, nos debía dinero… y como tu eres su primogénito, aun nos deben la cuenta.- dijo con malicia, Yamato soltó un suspiro, el no tenia dinero, y estaba seguro que su padre no tenia lo suficiente como para pagarles, sino, ya lo hubiera hecho, y se estaría ahorrando ese tiempo sentado en medio de la oscuridad._

_-¿Qué quiere de mi? No tengo dinero, y apuesto a que mi padre no tiene lo suficiente como para pagarles.- hablo rápidamente y sin rodeos, quería hacer algún tipo de arreglo y salir de allí lo mas pronto posible._

_-Primero que nada, quiero el cuerpo de tu padre…- la idea a Yamato le hizo estremecer ¿Qué clase de sujeto era aquel?- segundo, debes trabajar para mi, debes pagarnos la deuda de tu padre._

_-Como sea, solo sáqueme de aquí, y yo haré lo que me pida- con ira y melancolía en sus palabras, le respondió al sujeto aquel, el cual, esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Me agradas muchacho, espero entiendas que tienes que servirme hasta que yo ordene lo contrario, cuando me hayas "pagado"- al terminar de decir esto, chasqueo los dedos, y lo que sujetaba a Yamato de las muñecas fue soltado- por cierto, puede decirme "Kuzo"_

_Cuando encendieron las luces, el sujeto con el que había hablado ya no estaba allí, era un salón amplio, de un color azul marino, haciendo que la luz de las lámparas, fuera casi en vano, pues la oscuridad del color de las paredes, las opacaba._

_De una puerta que se encontraba detrás de el, entro un hombre mayor, y le entrego un arma, Yamato la tomo entre sus manos, examinándola con cautela, y sin darse cuenta, el hombre había desaparecido, entonces Ishida salio de allí._

_A la semana, recibió una carta en su hogar, firmada por el tal "Kuzo" informándole, que su pago, debía comenzar durante esa semana, asesinando a otro deudor… Yamato, solo obedeció a lo que indicaba su carta._

**-End Flash Back-**

-Debió ser horrible-dijo Sora conmovida por la historia de Yamato, lo comprendía totalmente, un pasado tan terrible, y ese maldito hombre que le obligaba a pagarle de un modo tan cruel.- pero… si le debes a ese sujeto, ¿Por qué asesinaste a esos hombres? Los que te encontraron detrás del bar…

-Jure vengarme…- respondió tranquilamente, con su mirada baja, su actitud estaba de lo mas normal, como si esto no le estuviese afectando para nada- por eso… solo le entrego un poco del dinero que me manda pedir, y además, asesino a varios de sus secuaces…

-Comprendo…- dijo del mismo modo tranquilo, tomando con delicadeza la mano del rubio, la cual se encontraba sobre su hombro, Yamato la alejo apenas sintió un roce de los dedos de Sora…

-No, no puedes comprender, si, entiendo que creas que soy así por mi pasado tan cruel, pero Sora… yo lo decidí así… yo decidí… ser un asesino… yo decidí ser, la persona cruel que soy ahora…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! Lamento nuevamente la tardanza, pero no estaba muy inspirada, y además, mi compu estaba fallando u.u pero bueno, aquí esta el sexto capitulo, el cual espero les haya gustado mucho.

Como verán, Yamato ya revelo su pasado y el motivo del cual es un asesino, mas también revelo que el mismo decidió ser un hombre de mal, en el próximo capitulo la reacción de Sora y algo mas ;)

Dejen reviews plis!! Acepto toda critica, ya sea hacia mi fic o a mi forma de escribir.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	7. Declaracion de Amor

**Por un Sueño.**

**Capitulo7: **Declaración de Amor

Yamato se levanto con brusquedad, con el motivo de apartarse de Sora, no sabia por que, pero de un momento a otro se lleno de una ira tremenda al recordar aquellos momentos horribles de su adolescencia… Sora suspiro…

-Eso también lo se Yamato…- contesto calmada, el rubio dirigió su penetrante mirada azul a Takenocuhi, esta seguía sentada en el verde pasto del parque, el que la pelirroja no estuviera molesta o asustada, sorprendió a Ishida…

-¿No vas… a decir nada?- pregunto temeroso, sentía que cometía un error al formular aquella pregunta, no sabia si esperar un abrazo de comprensión y pena, o un grito de furia y miedo, cualquiera de las dos reacciones, le repugnaban, no le gustaba dar lastima a los demás, y mucho menos miedo…

-No… ya te lo dije, no voy a juzgarte- respondió aun tranquila mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa, ambos quedaron de frente, mirándose a los ojos en silencio- a juzgar por lo que acabas de contarme… soy tu amiga… y los amigos no juzgan… comprenden… y yo te comprendo Yamato, nunca te juzgaría…

En aquellos ojos zafiros, se formo un brillo especial, aquella mujer le sorprendía, ¿Cómo era posible que apenas tenían unas horas de conocerse y ya era tan amable y comprensiva con el? Nunca había sentido algo así hacia su persona, Sora le hacia sentir normal… como si nunca hubiera aceptado ese sucio trato…

Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y el fuese un joven normal de 17 años que se encuentra charlando en el parque con una amiga… no, mas que una amiga… Esa chica, le daba una calidez indescriptible… le calmaba el corazón…

Como por un instinto, Yamato atrapo a Sora entre sus brazos… no quería soltarla, no quería que aquella mujer tan maravillosa se le escapara de la vida… preferiría ser asesinado por el bastardo de Kuzo, antes de tener que separarse de ella…

Sora correspondió al abrazo… se sentía tan bien, el estar ahí, siendo protegida por lo varoniles brazos y estar contra el fuerte pecho de Yamato… se sentía tan bien, sentirse protegida por aquel hombre… no quería irse nunca de su lado… En sus brazos era feliz…

-------------------------------------------------

Se escucho un estruendo… como si algo hubiese caído con fuerza contra el piso… no se veía nada, toda la habitación era oscuridad, mas algunas figuras se movían entre las penumbras…

-los encontramos muertos señor…- se escucho la primera voz, al parecer, lo que había caído contra el suelo, eran los cuerpos de los hombres asesinados por Yamato.

-ese maldito no esta obedeciéndome…- mascullo apretando los dientes, se sentía furioso, por mas de tres años Ishida había estado a sus servicios, y no obedecía…

No se quejaba del todo, eliminaba a quien se le ordenaba, pero igual asesinaba a sus secuaces, ya solo contaba con unos cuantos servidores, no podía dejar que pasara eso…

-¿Qué hacemos con el, señor Kuzo?- se escucho una voz diferente de la del primer hombre, al parecer en total eran 3, el tal Kuzo y dos de sus secuaces.

-Mátenlo…- ordeno, y al encenderse las luces, ya nadie estaba en la habitación…

-------------------------------------------------

Se tumbaron nuevamente contra el pasto verde, esta vez, Yamato sosteniendo a Sora entre sus brazos, y esta recargaba su nuca en uno de los hombros de Ishida…

-Creo que te amo Sora…- soltó el rubio de pronto, lo dijo con tranquilidad, desde que había conocido a Takenouchi, todo en su vida y alma era tranquilidad… y amor…

-Te amo- le respondió Sora- yo lo se… te ame desde antes de conocerte, y te ame aun mas cuanto te vi en aquel bar…

-Pero… no podemos estar juntos…- dijo Yamato con la voz algo quebrada, le dolía admitir el hecho de tener que separarse del amor de su vida, pero le dolería aun mas un día encontrarla muerta a la puerta de su hogar por culpa de sus tratos con mafiosos…

-También lo se…- susurro con debilidad, casi como un suspiro, a ella también le dolía, le dolía como la primera vez que vivió esa situación, en un sueño…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Ojala no me haya tardado mucho con la actualización… ahh!!! Kuzo ya ordeno asesinar a Yama, ¿Qué harán estos dos tortolitos al respecto? ¿Lucharan juntos o sufrirán de nuevo un sueño? Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo ;)

Dejen reviews plis!!!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


	8. Sin Permitirse

**Por un Sueño**

**Capitulo 8: **Sin Permitirse…

-También lo se…- susurro con debilidad, casi como un suspiro, a ella también le dolía, le dolía como la primera vez que vivió esa situación, en un sueño…

Sora sintió inesperadamente la mano de Yamato acariciar su rostro de modo ascendente, hacia su ojo derecho, entonces comprendió, cuando atrapo aquella mano entra las suyas y posarle un delicado beso… comprendió que estaba llorando…

-No llores pequeña- le susurro mientras miraba con ternura, como las lagrimas de Sora seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que esta seguía sujetando su mano, sosteniéndola contra sus delicados labios…

¡Como pudo! ¿Cómo no pudo evitarlo? Tan claro había sido en su sueño, desde que vio por primera vez a su ángel cantando en aquel bar debió haberlo adivinado… No quería sufrir otra vez…

No debía sufrir otra vez…

-¡No puedes dejarme!- grito en un arranque de desesperación, saltando al cuello de Yamato, rodeándole con sus brazos, mientras deba rienda suelta a los que antes habían sido sollozos silenciosos…

-Nunca te olvidare… Lo prometo…- se lo dijo de un modo tan triste y lastimero que ni el mismo pudo creerlo… Sabia que si quería continuar con su "vida" tendría que olvidarla…

Tendría que olvidarla para siempre, porque en tan solo esos minutos, ya había olvidado por completo su sed de venganza contra esos malditos que asesinaron a su padre, ¿Qué no olvidaría después de un año cuando aun siguiera recordándola?...

-No me olvidaras porque no me iré de tu lado- dijo de nuevo, sujetando con fuerza el rostro de Yamato entre sus manos- No tienes derecho de alejarme de ti… No tienes derecho de hacerme sufrir y morir en agonía…

-Estoy seguro de que no querrías saber que algún día fallecí por una trampa de esos yakuza…

-Estoy segura que preferiría saber de ti antes de lanzarme a un mar de preguntas sobre como estarás, o si seguirás amándome… Sin ti mi corazón moriría, pero en la duda mi alma se quebraría…

Silencio… Aquellas palabras le habían movido el corazón, ¡No podía permitírselo! No podía dejar que ella sufriera por su culpa… Incluso habían estado a punto de asesinar a su hermano por el simple hecho de estar con el, con suerte se había marchado al extranjero…

¿Qué no querrían hacerle a la dueña de su corazón?

Apretó con furia las manos que sujetaban su rostro, y su mirada se torno fría, distante… No podía permitírselo, no podía permitir que se le ablandara el corazón, cuan ya había llegado tan lejos, si salía victorioso… entonces podría regresar con su amada Sora…

¿Pero Sora estaría dispuesta a esperarle?

-¿Estarías dispuesta a esperar?- pregunto bajando la mirada, dejando que mechones de cabello dorado cubrieran parte de su rostro.

-¡No!- exclamo, a lo que el rubio tiro hacia atrás su cabeza, dejando que las lagrimas se llenaran en sus ojos, aun así, sin dejarlas salir… - No Yamato… ya te lo dije, estaré contigo…

Esas palabras… le perforaban el alma, ¿Qué no estaría dispuesta a esperarle? ¿Qué no lo amaba de verdad? Claro que le amaba, incluso le estaba discutiendo su propia seguridad solo para estar a su lado…

Solo era eso… amor, ella le amaba demasiado, pero para el era la primera vez que sentía el amor, y amor mas grande que el primero, no podría existir sobre la tierra… No podía permitirlo…

-No Sora- le dijo quedamente, su rostro se había tornado con un aura sombría, una mirada distante, y unos labios en los que pareciera, no se habia formado, ni se formaría una sonrisa jamás…

-¡Yamato! ¡Escu…!

-¡No! ¡Escúchame tu a mi!- le grito inesperadamente mientras con fuerza le daba un abrazo, y con voz quebrada le seguía susurrando al oído- Te amo demasiado… y nunca, nunca, me permitiré lastimarte, pero… entiéndeme, esta vez… lo hago por tu bien…

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendidas a Sora… ¿Qué le había dicho? Que le lastimaría, en pocas palabras, que le rompería el corazón y se iría de su lado…

Sus labios temblaban, al igual que sus manos, y sus ojos cansados de llorar seguían cristalinos, mas… aun así saco la fuerza para apartar el calido cuerpo de Yamato del suyo…

-¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunto con voz débil, que apenas y Yamato fue capaz de escucharle.

-Si- fue su única respuesta, dos letras, dos letras que le agitaron el corazón y alegraron el alma, había esperanza… Esperanza de ser feliz a su lado, de que no todo estaba perdido para ellos…

-¿Cuándo?- Necesitaba saberlo, para tener una razón de espera, esperar para ver de nuevo su sonrisa, sentir la calidez de sus brazos envolviéndole, y lo dulce de sus labios besándole…

-Cuando el destino sea bendito, y mis palabras sean fieles… entonces, volveremos a encontrarnos…- No le dijo mas, sintió la horrible necesidad de alejarse de ella, si la veía una vez mas… No podría apartarse de su lado…

-Yamato… No me dejes- se dijo en un susurro para si misma, sintió la misma frialdad, la misma tristeza y agonía, y sobre todo… la misma soledad que cuando despertó agitada por los reclamos de su madre…

Mas… sabia que ahora era real, y sintió miedo, miedo de la vida tan cruel que se le había sido concedida, miedo de la terrible soledad y depresión que tendría, pero sobre todo…

Miedo de que las palabras dulces de Yamato, prometiéndole una nueva esperanza de verlo de nuevo, fueran mentira…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! Mil Gomen por tardarme tanto en actualizar, necesitaba este descanso, mi cerebro no podía mas, tuve muchos problemas y compromisos, pero aquí me hice un tiempesito para que ustedes mi amados lectores no se quedaran en ascuas por mi fic

Ojala haya sido de su agrado, y espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar nuevamente…

Besos, ciao!!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
